Godfried Danneels
| |- |thumb|right|260px|Godfried Danneels en [[Monseigneur|Mgr. Rauber]] |} Godfried Maria Jules Danneels (Kanegem, 4 juni 1933) is een Belgisch aartsbisschop en kardinaal. Sinds januari 2010 is hij aartsbisschop-emeritus van Mechelen-Brussel. Biografie Roeping en studie Godfried Danneels werd geboren te Kanegem in het gezin van hoofdonderwijzer Hendrik Danneels (Dudzele, 1903 - Bonheiden, 1987) en Madeleine Stofferis (Kanegem 1906, - aldaar, 1982). Hij was de oudste telg in een gezin van zes kinderen. Na zijn middelbare studies aan het diocesaan Sint-Jozefscollege in Tielt bezocht hij het Bisschoppelijk Grootseminarie in Brugge en hij werd op 17 augustus 1957 door bisschop De Smedt in zijn geboortedorp Kanegem tot priester gewijd. Hij studeerde vervolgens filosofie aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven en theologie aan de Gregoriaanse Universiteit in Rome (1961). Tussen 1959 en 1977 was hij professor in de liturgie en sacramentenleer aan het Grootseminarie van Brugge, waar hij ook tot geestelijk directeur benoemd werd. Van 1969 tot 1977 was hij tevens hoogleraar in de liturgie en de sacramenten aan de theologische faculteit van de Leuvense universiteit. In die tijd schreef hij veel artikelen die in hoog aanzien stonden, met name over de liturgie. Bisschop van Antwerpen Op 4 november 1977 werd hij door paus Paulus VI benoemd tot bisschop van het bisdom Antwerpen. Op 18 december van datzelfde jaar werd hij door kardinaal Suenens tot bisschop gewijd. De bisschoppen De Smedt, Daem, Huard en van Zuylen waren mede-wijdende bisschoppen. Als bisschopsleuze koos hij "Apparuit humanitas Dei nostri" – "Verschenen is de menslievendheid van onze God" (Titus 3, 4). Aartsbisschop van Mechelen-Brussel Op 4 januari 1980 werd hij metropoliet van de Belgische kerkprovincie, aartsbisschop van het aartsbisdom Mechelen-Brussel en voorzitter van de Belgische Bisschoppenconferentie. In 1980 vroeg paus Johannes Paulus II hem als Nederlandskundig verzoeningsfiguur deel te nemen aan de Bijzondere Bisschoppensynode van de Nederlandse bisschoppen als tweede plaatsvervangend voorzitter. Deze synode was in Rome bijeengeroepen naar aanleiding van de zware gezagscrisis en polarisatie in de Nederlandse kerkprovincie. Sedert 15 september 1980 was hij achtereenvolgens ook nog Vicaris van de Belgische Strijdkrachten en vanaf 1987 militair ordinarius van het legerbisdom. Kardinaal Tijdens het consistorie van 2 februari 1983 maakte paus Johannes Paulus II hem kardinaal-priester. Hij werd samen met Jozef Glemp, Joachim Meisner, Jean-Marie Lustiger, Alfonso López Trujillo en Carlo Maria Martini tot kardinaal gecreëerd. In Rome werd hem de Sint-Anastasiabasiliek toegewezen als titelkerk, en in april 2005 nam hij deel aan het conclaaf dat uiteindelijk paus Benedictus XVI verkozen heeft. In 1985 werd hij benoemd tot relator van de buitengewone synode naar aanleiding van 20 jaar Vaticanum II. Romeinse curie In juni 1978 werd Danneels lid van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer en zetelde hij daarnaast ook in de Congregatie voor de Bisschoppen, in de Congregatie voor de Clerus, in de Raad voor de Openbare Aangelegenheden in de Kerk en in het Secretariaat voor de niet-gelovigen. Anno 2008 is hij lid van de Congregatie voor de Evangelisatie van de Volkeren, de Congregatie voor de Riten en de Sacramenten, de Congregatie voor de Oosterse Kerken en de Congregatie voor het Katholiek Onderwijs. Twee keer per jaar, in de aanloop naar Pasen en Kerstmis, publiceert kardinaal Danneels een pastorale brief onder de vorm van een veelgelezen brochure die op tienduizenden exemplaren verschijnt. De tekst van de 52ste brochure: "Een woord bij ... Pasen 2007" handelt over het credo en De vreugde van te geloven. Kardinaal Danneels was van 1990 tot 1999 voorzitter van Pax Christi International. Hij ontving eredoctoraten van de Theologische Faculteit van Tilburg (september 2002) en de Georgetown University, Washington D.C. (maart 2003). Ontslag als aartsbisschop en metropoliet Op 22 mei 2008 stelde de kardinaal, zoals volgens de voorschriften van het Wetboek van Canoniek Recht gebruikelijk is, vanwege het bereiken van de 75-jarige leeftijd, zijn ambt ter beschikking. De paus heeft Danneels toen evenwel gevraagd nog even aan te blijven, waarschijnlijk in verband met de op dat moment nakende heiligverklaring van pater Damiaan en de viering van het 450-jarig bestaan van het aartsbisdom Mechelen-Brussel. Eind december 2009 kwamen er erg negatieve geluiden in de Italiaanse pers over Danneels' ambtstermijn als aartsbisschop. De kerkanalist Paola Rodari schreef in de Italiaanse krant Il Foglio : "Danneels laat na 30 jaar een puinhoop achter. De Belgische kerken zijn leeggelopen en onder zijn bewind werden erg onchristelijke wetten gestemd." De Italiaanse conservatieve website'' L'Osservatore Vaticano bestempelde hem als de "doodgraver van de Belgische kerk".Conservatieven maken Danneels zwart, De Morgen, 24 december 2009. De kardinaal reageerde op deze beweringen met de volgende bewoordingen: "Dit is beschadiging. Het is niet juist. Ik draag voor een stuk verantwoordelijkheid, maar dit gaat over een veel groter gegeven dan ik kan beheersen.", hiermee verwijzend naar de socio-culturele ontwikkelingen in België. In het weekeinde van 8, 9 en 10 januari 2010 nam de kardinaal achtereenvolgens in Mechelen, Nijvel en Brussel afscheid. In zijn afscheidshomilie op 10 januari in de Sint-Romboutskathedraal te Mechelen benadrukte hij zijn liefde voor de Kerk, die hij zijn leven lang gekoesterd heeft. Ook voor de liturgie, als "de Kerk op haar mooist". Daarbij deed hij een verwijzing naar het communistische Rusland, waar de christenen zeventig jaar hun geloof bewaard hebben ondanks de onderdrukking, dankzij de liturgie. Danneels riep ook op tot vergevingsgezindheid, want "België is met zijn vele talen, rassen en culturen een laboratorium". Hij besloot met de woorden van Teresia van Lisieux 'alles is genade'. Op 16 januari 2010 maakte paus Benedictus XVI bekend dat hij het ontslag van Danneels aanvaard had en dat de Naamse bisschop André Léonard tot zijn opvolger benoemd was.Rinuncia dell’Arcivescovo Metropolita di Malines-Bruxelles (Belgio) e nomina del successore In de tijd tussen de benoeming van mgr. Léonard en het in bezit nemen van de aartsbisschoppelijke zetel fungeerde Danneels als administrator van het aartsbisdom. Sedert 24 april 2010 is Danneels in opspraak gekomen in de zaak van bisschop Vangheluwe, waarvan hij volgens Rik Devillé en anderen al van in de jaren 1990 op de hoogte zou zijn geweest. Danneels heeft dat ten stelligste ontkend en herhaald dat hij pas begin april 2010 een eerste gesprek gehad heeft met de afgezette bisschop en zijn familie. Stellingen en opvattingen Danneels wordt door de pers vaak getypeerd als "progressief". Zijn kritiek op de gang van zaken in het Vaticaan heeft hem mogelijk als verkiesbare kardinaal in het Conclaaf van 2005 parten gespeeld, en ook zijn gezondheid is niet optimaal, want hij heeft regelmatig hartproblemen. Het gegeven dat in België praktijken als abortus en euthanasie recent gelegaliseerd werden, en dat België, na Nederland, het tweede land ter wereld is dat het huwelijk voor partners van gelijk geslacht opengesteld heeft, was volgens verscheidene Belgische kranten ook niet in zijn voordeel, evenmin als het feit dat in vele Belgische bisdommen de voorschriften van de liturgie niet nageleefd worden. Dat Danneels als grootkanselier van de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven en de Université Catholique de Louvain niet in staat is iets te ondernemen tegen het stamcelonderzoek dat aan deze beide universiteiten wordt uitgevoerd op stamcellen verkregen uit overtollige embryo's, wordt door de Kerk gezien als een tekortkoming. Ook het bericht van de ondertekening op 26 juni 2002 van de "''Gemeenschappelijke verklaring over de gelijke behandeling van hetero- en holebiseksualiteit in het onderwijs" door het VSKO is door sommige gelovigen in Vlaanderen met huivering en ongeloof ontvangen omdat het indruist tegen de geloofsleer van de Katholieke Kerk. Het VSKO wordt met name door de Belgische bisschoppen belast met de coördinatie en de vertegenwoordiging van het katholiek onderwijs in Vlaanderen. De kardinaal stelde in juni 2007 tijdens een bijeenkomst te Utrecht dat de christenen in West-Europa hun groeiend zelfbewustzijn en de grotere waardering van politici voor hun rol in de samenleving aan de Islam te danken hebben. De moslims leerden volgens Danneels de christenen zich duidelijker te manifesteren. Politici willen voorkomen dat religie met de Islam geïdentificeerd wordt. Daarenboven draagt religie bij aan cohesie in de samenleving door zich tegen de doorschietende individualisering te keren. Ook behoedt het Christendom ons voor extreem-nationalistische avonturen. Verder stelde de kerkvorst dat religies dichter bij de armen staan dan veel andere groeperingen. Zij weten op korte termijn ook hun aanhang voor een bepaalde taak te mobiliseren. Ook zijn ze de enige in de samenleving die pretenderen een antwoord te hebben op het onoplosbare probleem van het lijden en de dood. Danneels: Islam maakt christenen zelfbewuster Kortom, de hernieuwde opkomst van de Islam veroorzaakt een verhevigde aandacht voor de wortels van de Westerse beschaving, te weten de Griekse omvorming van de mythe naar de logos, het Romeinse recht, de Christelijke moraal, de verworvenheden van de verlichting of de Roeping van het Westen. Danneels zei in zijn Paaspreek van 2008 naar aanleiding van de euthanasie van Hugo Claus: Door zomaar uit het leven te stappen, antwoordt men niet op het probleem van lijden en dood. Men loopt er in een boog omheen en omzeilt het. Omzeilen is geen heldendaad, geen voer voor frontpaginanieuws. Kardinaal Danneels verklaarde in de Braambosuitzending van 13 april 2008 i.v.m. de wet m.b.t. euthanasie en de eventuele uitbreiding ervan dat "het gaat om een keuze tussen twee beschavingen: een beschaving van de mensen die van zichzelf helemaal meester (willen) zijn en een beschaving waar er voor een God en het bovenmenselijke nog plaats is ... ik denk dat het een uitwas is van een typische ontwikkeling van ik zou bijna zeggen van een kankerachtige groei van het bewustzijn dat in de Renaissance gelukkig ontwaakt is, maar dat nu bijna kankerachtige proporties heeft aangenomen, dat nu op hol slaat." Naar aanleiding van de heiligverklaring van Pater Damiaan verklaarde de kardinaal begin juli 2008 dat Damiaan een priester van zijn tijd was die vandaag nog tallozen blijft inspireren. Hij dacht daarbij aan de jongeren op zoek naar een levensideaal, kortom aan alle melaatsen van onze tijd: daklozen, mensen zonder papieren of de sans papiers, werklozen, vaderlandslozen en mensen zonder hoop. Op 20 juli 2009 verwelkomde de kardinaal het bereikte politieke akkoord voor de sans papiers dat een einde maakt aan de onzekerheid van een grote groep mensen. Ik wil onze dames en heren politici bemoedigen om ervoor te blijven ijveren dat dit delicate dossier met de nodige menselijkheid, grootmoedigheid en realisme wordt behandeld gaf de kardinaal nog mee. Ook verwees hij naar de recente encycliek Caritas in Veritate van Benedictus XVI met de woorden: Elke migrant is een menselijke persoon die als zodanig over fundamentele en onvervreemdbare rechten beschikt die door iedereen en in alle omstandigheden moeten worden gerespecteerd.Danneels begroet regeerakkoord asiel en migratie In de homilie tijdens de Middernachtsmis van 2009 in de Sint-Michiels en Sint-Goedelekathedraal te Brussel alludeerde de aartsbisschop op de recente klimaattop in Kopenhagen als volgt: "De zorg voor de planeet is er wel wat bekaaid uitgekomen wat concrete besluiten betreft, maar de zorg voor onze aarde is voorgoed op de kaart gezet." Daaraan verbond hij een andere vorm van vervuiling wanneer hij zei: "Er bestaat ook iets als geestelijke en morele pollutie. Er is andere CO²-uitstoot die ons ademen hindert. Daar is de wildgroei van het geld, de ongebreidelde genieting en de verleiding van de macht. Kerstdag is het feest van de kinderen, van de vaders en de moeders en van het gezin. Er is de ecologie van het echtpaar en van de gezinnen. Daar is de pollutie en daar is de klimaatzorg die we in onze tijd en cultuur zo nodig hebben: de zorg om de liefde tussen man en vrouw, tussen ouders en kinderen en tussen zonen en dochters en hun ouders."De kardinaal pleit voor een groenere planeet Conclaaf van 2005 Toen Vaticaanwatcher John Allen Danneels in de National Catholic Reporter in november 2003 op zijn lijstje van papabili geplaatst had, werd hij door sommigen als kandidaat voor het conclaaf van 2005 getipt. Alhoewel dit vooral in de Belgische media gebeurde, hadden ook enkele buitenlandse media, zoals The Economist, TIME Magazine, The Wall Street Journal, The Guardian en Le Monde hem op hun lijst van papabili geplaatst, voornamelijk vanwege het neutrale karakter van een klein land als België. Vele katholieke gelovigen waren na de afloop van het conclaaf en de aanstelling van paus Benedictus XVI geschokt door de eerder koele indruk die de aartsbisschop gaf tijdens de persconferentie die hij daags na de beëindiging van het conclaaf in Rome gaf. Door het grootste deel van de Vlaamse pers werd deze koele indruk geïnterpreteerd als een teken van zijn ontgoocheling over de keuze van het college van kardinalen. Anderen, zoals monseigneur André-Mutien Léonard, schreven dit eerder toe aan de algemene koele en gematigde inborst van de kardinaal. Dat hij omwille van deze persconferentie de uitnodiging voor het feestmaal met de kardinalen ter ere van de nieuwe paus op 20 april 2005 afsloeg, wordt algemeen aanzien als een veelzeggend gebaar.Kardinaal Danneels 75 jaar Kerkleider tussen bedrijfsleiders Danneels stelt dat het ethisch besef bij bedrijfsleiders groeit en dat ondernemen ethisch niet neutraal is. Daarbij hoeft er geen tegenstelling te zijn tussen succesvol en moreel verantwoord handelen. Jezus zou, aldus Danneels geen goed ondernemer geweest zijn. Toch biedt de joods-christelijke traditie een aantal sleutelelementen aan: * Een element is de boodschap dat de mens centraal moet staan. De onderneming en de arbeid mag nooit een doel op zich zijn maar een middel tot zelfrealisatie. * Een ander element is de voorkeursbehandeling voor de zwakken in de samenleving * Een derde sleutelelement is de duurzaamheid. Of er voor zorgen dat de volgende generatie nog kan genieten van de rijkdommen der aarde. Dus niet "Après nous le déluge" of "wie dan leeft, wie dan zorgt". Danneels verwijst naar een positieve evolutie in de Kerk over de relatie tussen godsdienst en ondernemerschap. Johan Verstraete aan de theologische faculteit te Leuven is actief bezig met deze thema's. In Rome is met de pauselijke raad Justitia et Pax aandacht voor de sociale moraal. Daneels geeft ook mee dat de kerk zich tot nu toe te veel heeft beziggehouden met twee soorten moraal. De persoonlijke moraal met thema's als seksualiteit en het huwelijk en de internationale moraal met thema's als mensenrechten, honger en oorlog in de wereld. Men buigt zich pas de laatste jaar over wat daar tussen ligt. De kardinaal als spreker Kardinaal Danneels gaf eind oktober 2007 een aantal lezingen in de Verenigde Staten van Amerika op uitnodiging van diverse kerkelijke en universitaire instanties. In San Francisco: een lezing in Fairfax Saint Rita Church over katholieke evangelisatie en Populorum Progressio, in Washington een lezing in het kader van de Frederick R. McManus Memorial Lecture Series gewijd aan de liturgie 40 jaar na het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Verder een lezing voor de gelovigen en de priesters van het bisdom Cleveland over de beloften van de liturgische vernieuwing. Wetenswaardig * Godfried Danneels was de eerst-wijdende bisschop van de volgende bisschoppen: Paul Van den Berghe (1980), Paul Lanneau (1982), Rémy Vancottem (1982), Luc De Hovre (1982), Roger Vangheluwe (1985), Albert Houssiau (1986), Jan De Bie (1987), André-Mutien Léonard (1991), Arthur Luysterman (1991), Aloys Jousten (2001), Jozef De Kesel (2002), Guy Harpigny (2003), Lucas Van Looy (2004) en Johan Bonny (2009). * De kardinaal doopte de Prinsen Amedeo, Elisabeth, Emmanuel, Gabriël en Eleonore * De kardinaal huwde de Prinsen Filip, Astrid en Laurent * De kardinaal begroef Koning Boudewijn en Prinses Liliane * Daniël of Daniel is een mannelijke voornaam, van het Hebreeuws Daniel. De naam Daniel betekent "God is mijn rechter". De bekendste drager van deze naam is de profeet Daniël, die centraal staat in het gelijknamige Bijbelboek Daniël. Varianten zijn: Dan(n)y, Daan, Daneel, Danyal. Daniël bestaat ook in een vrouwelijke vorm, namelijk Daniëlla (Daniella), of Daniëlle (Danielle). Onderscheidingen In 2010 werd de kardinaal ereburger van de stad Mechelen. Publicaties *''Geroepen tot vrede met God en met de mensen : zonde, bekering en vergeving (S.l. : s.n., s.d.) *''Wat God heeft samengebracht : het Christelijk huwelijk'' (S.l. : s.n., s.d.) *''Gids voor de liturgische gemeenschapsviering : publicaties van de Sint-Andriesabdij'' / Thierry Maertens, Jean Frisque, Godfried Danneels ... al. (Biblica, 1966-1967) *''Hoe vandaag het geloof doorgeven?'' / Godfried Danneels, Franciszek Macharski en Joseph Ratzinger (Unistad, 1984, ISBN 9067213411) *''God is geen tweede verdieping'' / Godfried Danneels ... al. (Davidsfonds, 1984, ISBN 9061521912) *''De avond voor zijn lijden en dood'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1985) *''Verheug U Maria : bezinning en gebeden rond de blijde geheimen van de Kersttijd'' (Katholieke Kerk, 1985) *''Zalig zijt Gij : een paasoverweging bij de acht zaligsprekingen'' (Bisdom Mechelen, 1986) *''Het vuur van het begin : een woord bij ... Pinksteren 1987'' (Katholieke Kerk, 1987) *''Maria en de nieuwe evangelisatie'' / Godfried Danneels, Ernest Henau, Wilfried Rossel ... al. (Altiora, 1988, ISBN 9031707627) *''Het geloof van een kardinaal : gesprekken met Godfried Danneels'' / interviews door Guido Van Hoof (De Nederlandsche Boekhandel, 1988, ISBN 9028912924) *''Un collège théologique de la Compagnie de Jésus : 150e anniversaire Louvain 1838-Bruxelles 1988'' / door René Lafontaine, Camille Dumont, Godfried Danneels, ... al. (Institut d'Etudes Theologiques, 1989) *''Wie is God voor u : gesprekken met jongeren'' (Unistad, 1990, ISBN 9070276461) *''Gods goede woord voor het gezin : gesprekken met ouders'' / Godfried Danneels ; Iny Driessen (Unistad, 1991, ISBN 9070276895) *''Tussen twee encyclieken : Rerum novarum en Centesimus Annus (1891-1991)'' // in: De gids op maatschappelijk gebied, jrg. 82 (1991) nr. 6/7, p. 557-564 *''Samen op weg naar vrede : in de geest van Assisi '86'' / Rik Hoet, Godfried Danneels, Jo Hanssens (Pax Christi Vlaanderen, 1992, ISBN 907027695X) *''Woorden van leven'' (Lannoo, 1992, ISBN 9020921258) *''In uw woorden wonen : verslagboek van het bezinningscongres van het Nationaal Secretariaat van het Katholiek Onderwijs'' / André De Wolf ; Godfried Danneels ; Paul Van den Berghe ... al. (Lannoo, 1993, ISBN 9020923595) *''Damiaan : een portret'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1994) *''De menslievendheid van God : gesprekken met Gwendoline Jarczyk'' / interview door Gwendoline Jarczyk met Godfried Danneels (Altiora, 1994, ISBN 9031710865) *''Een gids voor wie dreigen te verdwalen? : ethische en religieuze benadering'' // in: Kultuurleven, jrg. 91 (1994) nr. 1, p. 18-25 *''Wetenschap, ethiek, wetgeving'' / Herman van den Berghe, Godfried Danneels, Wivina Demeester // in: Kultuurleven, jrg. 91 (1994) nr. 1, p. 26-33 *''Afscheid nemen : leven met onmacht'' video / regie Jan Matthijs ; teksten Godfried Danneels (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1995) *''Wie zijn dat in die witte gewaden? : de witte mars, en daarna?'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1996) *''De vertrooster : over de heilige Geest'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1997) *''Kruisweg : beeldmeditaties'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1997) *''Bogen tussen hemel en aarde : markante figuren uit de bijbel'' / Godfried Danneels, Frans Lefévre, Marc Roseeuw (Davidsfonds, 1997, ISBN 9061529670) *''Waken en bidden : gebeden'' Lannoo, 1997, ISBN 9020931121) *''Vergeten en vergeven?'' (Persdienst Aartsbisdom, 1998) *''Kiemkracht : verslagboek van het bezinningscongres van het Vlaams Secretariaat van het Katholiek Onderwijs'' / De Wolf, Andre ; Danneels, Godfried ; Van den Berghe, Paul ... al. (Lannoo, 1998, ISBN 9020932268) *''Vernieuwde aandacht voor innerlijkheid : een bundeling inspirerende teksten'' / Godfried Danneels, Lode Aerts, Koen de Meester ... al. (Carmelitana, 2000, ISBN 9076671125) *''God, mijn oase'' / meditatieve teksten van Phil Bosmans ; ingesproken op cd door Kardinaal Godfried Danneels (Lannoo, 2000(?), ISBN 9020940546) *''Is een oude honger terug ? : schoonheid als bron van spiritualiteit'' (Valkhof, 2001, ISBN 9056250841) *''Figures bibliques : icônes d'humanité'' (Cerf, 2001, ISBN 2204068004) *''Is God een alleskunner ? : kardinaal Godfried Danneels in gesprek met tieners over leven en geloof'' / Godfried Danneels ; opgetek. door Iny Driessen (Lannoo, 2001, ISBN 9020944045) *''Interventie Bisschoppensynode 2001'' // in: Kerkelijke documentatie, jrg. 29 (2001) nr. 8, p. 13-16 *''Hoe duurzaam is de kerk in België? : interview met kardinaal Godfried Danneels'' / Dirk Coeckelbergh // in: De gids op maatschappelijk gebied, jrg. 92 (2001) nr. 1, p. 4-8 *''Arcabas : et incarnatus est : polyptiek van Jezus' geboorte en kindertijd en andere werken'' / François Boespflug ; inl. Godfried Danneels (Halewijn, 2002, ISBN 9073503604) *''Als een ademruimte voor de mens : bidden in onze cultuur : een bundeling inspirerende teksten'' / Godfried Danneels, Koen De Meester, Iny Driessen ... al. (Carmelitana, 2002, ISBN 9076671265) *''De bisschop en de media in de 21ste eeuw'' (Valkhof], 2002, ISBN 9056251228) *''Wat met de sacramenten? // in: Rondom gezin, jrg. 23 (2002) nr. 1, p. 15-25 *''Verwondering'' / fotogr. Jan Breyne ; teksten Godfried Danneels (Stichting Kunstboek, 2003, ISBN 9058561178) *''Stil leven : getuigenissen over stilte en verinnerlijking'' / met schilderijen van Leo Engels ; Godfried Danneels, Dixie Dansercoer, Etienne Davignon ... al. (Lannoo, 2003, ISBN 9020952625) *''De eerste vrouw die 150 wordt, is nu al geboren : twaalf confronterende gesprekken over vergrijzing'' / interv. Jos Grobben, Bart Vandormael ; geinterv. Bea Cantillon, Godfried Danneels, Hugo de Ridder ... al. (Van Halewyck, 2003, ISBN 9056175378) *''Ken je ze alle zeven? : een geloofsboek voor kinderen'' / Godfried Danneels ; red. Iny Driessen (Lannoo, 2003, ISBN 9020952889) *''Johannes aan het woord'' (Halewijn, 2003, ISBN 907350371X) *''Vertrouwen : een dagboek van wijsheid en geloof'' (Lannoo, 2003, ISBN 9059950046) *''Gekneusd vertrouwen, vaste hoop'' (Valkhof, 2004, ISBN 9056251821) *''Het kleine boek geloof'' (Lannoo, 2004, ISBN 9020958437) *''Europa, werkelijkheid en opgave : verkenningen in het spoor van Romano Guardini'' / F.H.J.J. Andriessen, G. Danneels, O.M. von der Gablentz ... al. ; red. D.A.A. Loose ... al. (Damon, 2004, ISBN 9055735302) *''Sociale bewegingen en hun christelijke identiteit'' // in: De gids op maatschappelijk gebied, jrg. 95 (2004) nr. 5, p. 18-22 *''Europa als macht? : reflecties over de vorming van jonge Europeanen'' / Raoul Bauer, Godfried Danneels, Danielle Deli ... al. (Academia Press, 2005, ISBN 9038208057) *''De mens is een religieus beest'' / Hans Mertens, Frans Steenhoudt (interv.) ; Godfried Danneels (geint.) // in: Eos, jrg. 22 (2005) nr. 4, p. 108-111 *''Hopen en bidden : gedachten bij het Onzevader'' (Lannoo, 2006, ISBN 9789020967722) *''In de vuurlinie : armworstelen met de pers'' / Peter Frans Anthonissen, Godfried Danneels, Pascal Paepen ... al. (Lannoo, 2008, ISBN 9789020978865) *''Richt ons weer op : als leven pijn doet'' / Iny Driessen, Godfried Danneels (Lannoo, 2008, ISBN 9789020978308) *''In gesprek met kardinaal Danneels'' (2009), een interviewboek van Jan Becaus en Christian Laporte, uitg. Fidélité Referenties Externe links * Biografie Kerknet * Biografie Vaticaan * Kardinaal Danneels op www.catholic-hierarchy.org * Portret van kardinaal Danneels in het programma Kruispunt, 2008 Danneels, Godfried Danneels, Godfried Danneels, Godfried Danneels de:Godfried Danneels en:Godfried Danneels fi:Godfried Danneels fr:Godfried Danneels it:Godfried Danneels la:Godfredus Danneels lb:Godfried Danneels no:Godfried Danneels pl:Godfried Danneels ru:Даннеелс, Годфрид sv:Godfried Danneels vls:Godfried Danneels